


Florid - The Gift Basket

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1478]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Someone sends Gibbs a gift basket full of Holiday snacks. Naturally, this has the entire team intrigued.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1478]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Florid - The Gift Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/18/2003 for the word [florid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/18/florid).
> 
> florid[ flawr-id, flor- ]  
> adjective  
> reddish; ruddy; rosy:  
> a florid complexion.  
> flowery; excessively ornate; showy:  
> florid writing.  
> Obsolete. abounding in or consisting of flowers.
> 
> This is for Day 7: Holiday Candies/Desserts/Snacks of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/230334.html).

“Who do you think it’s from?” Kate whispered to McGee. 

“I don’t know, but those things are like $300,” McGee muttered, staring in shock at the giant gift basket on Gibbs’ desk. 

“Whoa! Who’s got a crush on the boss man?” Tony sauntered into the bullpen.

“No idea, but they clearly have good taste,” Kate murmured.

Tony walked over to the desk and investigated his gift for Gibbs. “No tag?”

“Nope,” Kate agreed.

“They know what Gibbs likes though.”

“What guy doesn’t like a good piece of meat?” Tony shrugged, casually slipping a note into Gibbs’ top drawer as he turned around and returned to his desk.

“That’s not simply a piece of meat, Tony. That’s a $300 meat, cheese, cracker Holiday gift basket.”

“Nice, but Gibbs doesn’t care about the cost nor florid displays. I’m not sure whoever sent this knows him well, after all.”

“You think someone is trying to bribe him?” McGee mused.

Tony shrugged. “You never know with Gibbs.”

“What are you all standing around for? We got a body,” Gibbs barked.

The team scrambled to follow Gibbs as he grabbed his gun and incidentally the note that Tony had slipped in. Gibbs nodded to Tony as they headed for the van. 

At the crime scene, McGee and Kate kept glancing at Gibbs and whispering. Tony knew it was only a matter of time before Gibbs reprimanded them for gossiping on the job. 

“A secret admirer, Jethro?” Ducky murmured as he headed for the autopsy van after Jimmy Palmer, tipping his head at Tony and winking.

“Not you too, Ducky,” Gibbs protested.

Ducky just waved as the van drove off for NCIS headquarters. Gibbs glared at McGee and Kate. “Wrap it up, people. Let’s head back.”

Back at headquarters, everyone was doing their best not to stare at the gift basket on Gibbs’ desk. Gibbs was getting growlier by the minute. Tony knew that he would have been amused if they hadn’t caught a case, but oh well. 

It didn’t help any that everyone was starting to get hungry and the gift basket contained food. Maybe Tony had made a mistake in having it delivered to the office, but he was getting tired of watching the other agents hit on Gibbs and was trying to make a point. 

”Who’s the lucky lady?” Abby demanded as she appeared in the bullpen.

“What lady, Abs?”

“The one who sent you that.” Abby nodded towards the gift basket.

“No lady.”

“Come on, Gibbs. There has to be a lady. No one spends that much money on someone unless they’re in love or bribing them and everyone knows you don’t take bribes.”

“We’re not talking about this. The case?” Gibbs growled.

“Oh, right. I found something weird. There was a residue from a plant on the victim’s shirt. That particular plant is only found in a small district in upstate New York.”

”McGee,” Gibbs barked.

“On it, boss.” McGee pulled up the map of the district that Abby was talking about. “I’m running a search now to find out if it correlates with any of our suspects.”

“Got it! Only one person was in that area recently that also had contact with our Petty Officer.” McGee clicked a button and the suspect appeared on the TV screen.

“Get a warrant, McGee. Let’s go get him.”

“Wait, Gibbs. You know it will take time to get the warrant. Why don’t you share some of your sausages?” Abby batted her eyelashes at him.

“Get your own sausages, Abs.”

“You’re not going to share? You have a huge basket with like 5 different sausages plus multiple cheeses and crackers and fruit. You can’t share even a tiny piece?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and pulled one of the pears out of the basket and handed it to Abby. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic, Gibbs. Glad to see you in the Christmas spirit.” Abby shot him a smile and a wave as she left the bullpen and headed for her lab.

When the warrant finally came through the four of them headed out to claim their suspect. The take down wasn’t easy, but they managed to catch the guy and drag him back to headquarters in cuffs. Gibbs easily broke him in interrogation and with a signed confession they wrapped up the case and everyone went to their separate homes, well, everyone except for Gibbs and Tony.

Gibbs grabbed the gift basket as he headed for the elevator. Tony joined him and they walked in sync to Gibbs’ car. As they climbed into the car, Gibbs shot Tony a smile. “Thanks for the gift basket.”

“I just hoped it worked.”

“It’s so cute when you’re jealous. You know I only have eyes for you.”

“You better.”

“Let’s go home, so I can show you just how much I love you.”

“You can try out your new gift basket too.”

“Nah. I think I’ll save that for the team Christmas Party and share it with everyone.”

“Even the sausage?”

“Well maybe we’ll try out the sausage tonight.”

“Punch it, Jet. I need to be home, now. I can’t wait to see what you have planned.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
